Don't Leave Me
by Raibolt
Summary: After a certain incident, Ichigo promises to never leave Orihime's side. IchiHime fic Rated M for a reason!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach, I wish I did but hey not all wishes come true.

**Don't Leave Me**

Orihime Inoue, a young high school student with long orange hair, was heading home after stopping by the local Supermarket to prepare one of her weird home cooked meals. Orihime couldn't wait to get home and start cooking, as the thought of her home cooked meals made her giggle in excitement. However, in today's society, no matter where you live, young women like Orihime should not walk alone in the mysterious world of darkness we call night.

"Hey Boss, look at that one." A weird man who was with a bunch of other mysterious men pointed toward Orihime.

"Ah, that's a fine catch." The one who had a slick smirk agreed as they watched Orihime pass their view.

One of the men whistled in a perverted kind of way, that received snickers from the others. "She the hottest female I ever saw and look at her bust."

"Well then, shall we?" The taller and more muscular of the group, who was also referred to as the boss, told them as they all put on smirks and began to make their move.

Orihime still did not notice the creeps walking toward her as she continued to walk down the street, thinking about the meal she would create. However when the men came closer, she sensed their presence and began to walk faster, knowing they weren't men to confront with. When the men saw Orihime pick up her pace, they did as well. Soon Orihime began to run away from the men as they began chasing her.

"Quick, one of you go cut her off." The Boss shouted toward one of his men. The one who had the slick smirk nodded as he took a shortcut, as the others turned the same corner as Orihime did.

Orihime continued to run and wasn't going to stop, until she was cut off by the slick grin man. She came to an abrupt halt as she looked at the man's face and turned around to run the other away, but was stopped by the rest of the men who all gave her grins that caused her to shiver in fear.

"Come on now, there's no need to be afraid." The Boss told her as he made his way toward her. "We just want to have some fun with you, that's all." Orihime gulped as she began to take steps back as the Boss made his way toward her. Orihime then suddenly forgot about the slick grin man, as he came up from behind her and wrapped his arm around her neck, locking her in his grasp. Orihime let out a loud gasp and began to struggle from his grip.

"Let me go!" She pleaded, but the men ignored her as the Boss walked to her and took a hold of her left breast as she gasp loudly. "Stop...it..." She pleaded again, with fear in her voice. The Boss just ignored her again and rip apart her white tank top and then followed it by ripping her bra. He licked his bottom lip in satisfaction before he grabbed her breasts and squeezed them tightly. Orihime was about to scream, but the slick grin man covered her mouth with his free hand to muffle out her scream. The Boss just smirked before he leaned forward and sucked on her nipple, as she tried to break free. Tears began to fall down her face and winced in pain when the Boss bit down her nipple.

Orihime never felt so scared in her life. She just wanted someone to come and rescue her. She wanted someone to hear her muffle screaming. She needed someone to help her. She didn't care who it was, she just wanted to be saved. Orihime's eyes widened when she felt the Boss suddenly grab her skirt and ripped it off. She tried to move her legs, but she couldn't move them. She felt someone's hands on her legs and saw that two of the rapists henchman grabbed her legs and held them in place.

She even tried to use her arms, but she saw that another henchman held her arms back, leaving her completely vulnerable to their boss. The tears just kept on falling as she watch the Boss take one of his hands and began to rub her women hood and the other squeezing one of her breasts.

'Someone...help me...' She thought as she was now scared out of her mind. The Boss then released her breast and removed his hand from her vagina before smirking at Orihime.

"Don't worry, I promise I won't go that hard..." The Boss chuckled as Orihime's eyes widened as she watched the Boss pull out his erect penis out of his jeans and then pointed it toward her entrance. He used one of his fingers to move her panties to the side and pointed his erection at her entrance. Her eyes widened when she felt her walls slowly separating as he entered her slowly. She screamed out from the pain of her walls separating and then felt him reach her hymen. She gave out one final scream, which was muffled, as the Boss just smirked and was about to deliver the final push that would break her hymen, but a punch suddenly connected with his face. The blow made his erection slip out of Orihime's vagina and sent him toward the wall of the alley way.

When she heard the crash she opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was orange colored hair. When the person lifted his head, she never felt more relieved to see the one person fell in love with. 'Kurosaki-kun...' Her hero gave a deathly glare to the men who were holding her in place. All of them were in shock at what happened to their boss.

"Who the fuck are you!?" The man holding Orihime by neck shouted as he kept a strong hold on her. Ichigo just clenched his fists and before any of them knew it, Ichigo delivered a punch to his face, releasing his hold on her neck. The other men just stared with shock as the man fell to the ground unconscious. They all released Orihime, who fell forward as Ichigo caught her. She wrapped her arms around him as she cried into his shirt, as he looked down at her with a frown. He then raised his head to glare at the remaining men, who cowardly began to run away. If it wasn't for Orihime, Ichigo would have chased them down and beat them to a bloody pulp, but he stayed and allowed Orihime to cry into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a hug.

"It's okay, Inoue. I chased them off. They won't hurt you anymore." He whispered in a calm and soothing voice, as she continued to cry. He could feel her tears seep through his shirt as he rubbed her back to calm her down. He couldn't believe something like this happened to this sweet and innocent girl. He frowned at the thought of what might have happened if he didn't find her in time. He heard her sob as he continued to soothe her. He could feel her removing her head from his chest and let out a sob.

"P-please...Kurosaki-kun..." Orihime whimpered and looked up into Ichigo's eyes as he understood what she was asking of him. He nodded before slowly and carefully tucked one arm under her legs and the other behind her back as she buried her face into his chest. He frowned down at her as he heard her sob again, before sighing and began carrying her home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Ichigo arrived in front of her house, he looked down at her and noticed that she fell asleep. 'It must have been during the walk...' He thought to himself as he frowned down at the girl. He then turned to the door and tried to open and to his surprise, it was open. He managed to push the door open and then use his foot to close it behind him. He looked down at Orihime before walking toward her futon and carefully laid her down at it. He blushed when he saw Orihime's exposed body, but quickly averted his eyes. He then reached for the comforter and covered her naked body.

He didn't know how long, but he looked down at Orihime's peaceful face with a deep frown. He then realized that his sisters and his idiot father were probably wondering where he was. He stood up and made his way to the kitchen and found the phone by the counter. He picked it up and began to dial home. Once finished, he placed the phone near his ear and listened to the dial tone as he waited for someone to pick up from the end. He heard a clicking noise, which was then followed by a little girl's tone.

"Hello?" Ichigo recognized the voice.

"Yuzu it's me, Ichigo." Ichigo responded as he then heard a sound of relief from his little sister.

"Onee-chan! I'm so glad your okay! Where are you!?" Yuzu asked.

"I'm at Orihime's house, just get dad on the phone. I need to talk to him." Ichigo replied.

"Okay!" Ichigo waited as Yuzu went to get Isshin. After about a minute, Isshin picked up the phone.

"Ichigo! Where the hell are you!?" He yelled as Ichigo removed the phone from his ear. Once his dad was done yelling, Ichigo placed the phone back to his ear.

"Listen to me old man! I'm going to be staying at Orihime's house tonight." Ichigo responded in a serious tone, which made Isshin frown. There was a long pause before Isshin spoke.

"What happened?" He asked as Ichigo lowered his head and closed his eyes. He let out a sigh.

"Dad, Orihime was almost raped." Isshin's eyes widened as the two stayed quiet for a while.

"What do you mean by almost?" He asked as Ichigo opened his eyes.

"I managed to stop them before they did any more damage." He replied. "I'm going to stay here for the night just in case."

"Alright then, just promise me one thing." Ichigo furrowed his eyebrows.

"What?"

"That you won't take advantage of Ori-" Isshin didn't get to finish as Ichigo slammed the phone in anger.

'That old pervert! Like hell I'm the type of guy who would do that!' Ichigo thought. He looked down at the phone and then to the clock hanging from the wall above the refrigerator. It was one o'clock. His eyes widened when he heard a scream coming from Orihime's room and made a dash toward the room. When he arrived, his eyes widened. Orihime had her arms around herself and was shivering in fear. His heart broke at what he was seeing. He never seen anyone in the state she was in as tears fell down her face. Orihime then noticed Ichigo by the door and immediately reached her hands out toward him.

"Kurosaki-kun...." She whispered as Ichigo walked toward to her and wrapped his arms around her, as she cried into his chest and wrapped her arms around him. She cried as Ichigo ran his hand down her hair to soothe her.

"It's okay Inoue, I'm here..." He whispered in her ear, which seemed to have slightly calmed her down. She sobbed and held him closer to her. Ichigo blushed slightly when he felt Orihime's breasts press up against his chest. He closed his eyes and just allowed her to cry into his chest. He didn't care how long it took her. He opened his eyes when he heard Orihime whisper something to him.

"P-Please...don't...leave me...." She whispered between her sobs as Ichigo closed his eyes and pulled her closer to him.

"I promise Inoue...I won't." She soon fell asleep, but Ichigo allowed her to sleep as he rocked her body back and forth. He soon became tired. He slowly and carefully laid her down on the futon and covered her body with her comforter. He watched her sleep peacefully before he yawned and decided to laid down on the floor next to the futon. He turned his head to look at her before he slowly closed his eyes and sleep took him.

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't Leave Me**

Ichigo groaned as the sun light shined against his face from the only window in the room. He blinked his eyes open as he looked straight up toward the ceiling and noticed that it wasn't his ceiling that he was looking up at. His eyes widened when he began to remember the incident that occurred the night before as he was about to sit up but felt a sudden weight on his chest. He leaned on his elbows and eyes widened when he saw a naked Orihime clutching his chest very tightly, with only the blanket covering her breasts and her womanhood.

He did not know when during the night she clutched his chest, but understood why she did it. She was almost raped and if he was not there to stop it from happening, who knows what might have happened. Even though he stopped the men from raping her, he knew she would still be injured mentally. No matter who you are, rape is something that will take a long time to heal someone's mental state.

He frowned when she clutched his shirt much harder and when she started to whimper, he knew something was wrong. When she clutched his chest hard enough that it suddenly began to pierce his skin which alerted him to shake her awake.

"Orihime! Wake up!" She however, didn't wake up and clutched his chest harder, which caused him to groan in pain. He began to shake her more vigorously. "Orihime!" He yelled louder which finally woke her up as she lifted her head from Ichigo's chest. Ichigo sighed in relief as he put a hand on his chest and just his touch caused pain on his chest.

He averted his eyes from his chest and looked at Orihime and what he saw, broke his heart to a million pieces. The orange haired classmate of his, who was mostly cheerful and positive, was now hugging herself and shaking as hard as he seen anyone shake. He even noticed the tears that were falling down her face as he knew the events from last night were playing through her head. He immediately went to her and hugged her as tightly as he could as he could feel her tears streaming down his shirt.

Ichigo began to rock back and forth to try and sooth her as he made 'shh'ing noises to calm her down, or at least try to. "Calm down, Orihime." He whispered to her ears as she continued to sob into his chest. "It's alright. I won't let anyone touch you like that again. I promise you that I will protect you." Orihime's eyes widened at what he said and couldn't believe he was actually saying those words to her.

No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get the image of the men about to rape her. But when her body was as close as it was to Ichigo's, all the images of the night before were no longer in her head. She loved the man that was comforting her through the mental state she was in. She in fact was glad that Ichigo saved her. If it was someone else, she might not have been as glad as she was in the arms of the person she admired and loved since she first met him. Sure he had a scary face and no matter what always scowled and had his eyebrows furrowed 24/7, but once she got to know that behind his appearance he was a kind person, she developed a crush on him.

She did not know when she developed this crush, but it soon turned into more than that. She loved him with everything she had. If it was possible, she would always want to be with him. She didn't care if they didn't get married or if he married someone else, she would always love him.

Ichigo let out a sigh of relief when the tears stopped falling from her face. She began to sob in his chest, but he was just glad that she stopped crying. When her shaking stopped, he slowly separated her body from his but when he heard her whimper, he immediately pulled her body back to his chest. He didn't care how long it took; he will be with her even if it took years. She needed someone to comfort her. She did not have any family and the only person she had was Tatsuki, but unfortunately she was away on some martial arts tournament and wouldn't be back for about a week. Luckily it was summer vacation, so school was closed.

"Kurosaki-kun…" His eyes widened when he heard his name being whispered from her mouth. He slowly pulled her away from her and lifted her head, with his hand on her chin, and made her look at him.

"Are you okay now, Orihime?" Ichigo asked, knowing it would take more than this to remove the mental image of her almost getting raped. But right now, it mattered if she was okay now.

He watched as she nodded her head slightly. She looked at Ichigo through her red and half lidded eyes, before closing them. "T-thank y-you, K-K-Kurosaki-kun…" She stuttered as Ichigo looked at her with narrowed eyes and a deep frown. He nodded his head knowing that she would be okay; he slowly helped her up to her feet. His face suddenly got a deep shade of red when the sheet that covered her body suddenly fell to the floor and he got a perfect view on the body that made every boy and one particular girl go nuts over.

He removed his eyes from her body, not because he didn't like it, but he was afraid that she would feel uncomfortable with her current state. Orihime however, didn't seem to notice that she was naked in front of the man that she loved. She was just happy that the person she loved was taking care of her during her time of need. Ichigo gulped in nervousness as he turned his head back and made sure he only made contact with her face as she looked up at him with the same half lidded and red eyes.

"I-I think it would be a good idea if you t-take a shower…" He suggested as he rubbed the back of his neck in nervousness. He watched as she nodded her head in agreement as Ichigo nodded back and began leading her toward the bathroom, hopefully finding it in her small home. He wanted to ask her, but she was very distraught at the moment and he didn't want to bother her. It took about five minutes before he found the bathroom and apologized to her that it took a while. When he looked back at her, she didn't smile. All she did was nod her head slightly in understanding.

Ichigo sighed as he lead her slowly into the bathroom and over toward the shower. He slid the glass door open and walked her inside the shower and put her in the middle of the shower. He put his hands on her shoulder, telling her that he would not go anywhere and that he would be here for her if she needed anything. When he didn't get any response from her, he frowned in sadness as she lowered her head slightly. He sighed and turned to get out of the shower, but a sudden hand grabbed his shirt from behind, which prevented him from leaving.

Ichigo slowly turned his head to look back at her and eyes widened when he saw several tears fall from her eyes. He turned his body around and began wiping her tears off her cheeks as he lifted her face, so she would look at him. "Orihime, what's wrong?" Ichigo whispered calmly and with concern as she closed her eyes.

"C-can you…" She began as she hesitated in continuing her question as Ichigo placed his hands on her shoulders and tightened them slightly so that he wouldn't hurt her.

"What is it, Orihime?" He whispered to her. "I told you that I would be here for you. Just ask me for whatever is that you want." Orihime looked at him through her half lidded eyes and bit her bottom lip.

"C-can you…p-please take a shower w-with me…?" Ichigo's eyes widened as big as they could get. He couldn't believe she just asked him to take a shower with her. Sure he told her that she could ask any request, but he was not expecting this at all. A lot of things were going through his head. He knows himself that he is not good with the opposite gender's naked body parts. Heck, he even remembers fainting one time when he accidently crashed into a hot spring while he was doing his shinigami duties and there were naked girls everywhere.

He wasn't sure if he could handle doing something like this, especially if it was with his own classmate and not just any classmate. It was Orihime for Pete's sake. She was like a goddess according to all the boys in his school. He was as nervous as he could be. Many guys would kill to be in his situation, but unlike them he cared about Orihime's safety and would never want to do anything that would hurt her in anyway. Even the though of doing something terrible to her would cause him to think about suicide. Orihime was the kindest and nicest girl he has ever met. Better than the nagging and always noisy Rukia.

Orihime suddenly began getting nervous when Ichigo didn't respond and was actually regretting asking him to take a shower with her. The truth was she just didn't want him to leave her sight at all. Just the thought of not seeing him at all would cause all the images from the night before to begin swirling back into her head. She did not want that. She suddenly felt movement as she lifted her head and watched as Ichigo began to take off his shirt, which Orihime let go and watched as he tossed it to the ground. Somewhere in her heart was glad that he decided to stay with her. In fact, as long as Ichigo was near her she felt like she was the safest person in the world. She trusted Ichigo with her life and that would never change.

Ichigo did not know what made him decide to take off his shirt. But he made a promise with Orihime and he knew that he should never break any promise he makes, no matter how difficult it made be for him. This was probably going to be the most difficult thing he has ever done. More difficult than breaking into Soul Society to save Rukia and more difficult when he broke into Hueco Mundo to save the same girl he was about to take a shower with. This was going to be very awkward for him, but understood the state that Orihime was in right now.

No matter what, he would not do anything that would make her uncomfortable. He was too afraid of her reaction if he did such a thing. He sighed as he removed his belt and then followed his jeans as his boxers and socks were the only clothing he had left. He then removed his socks and blushed with his heart beating so loud that it could be heard beyond the bathroom walls. Orihime blushed as well as Ichigo removed his last piece of clothing and slowly turned around to meet face to face with her. Both looked at each other with the same level of blushes on their cheeks.

Ichigo took a big gulp before walking over to the nozzles and as he fixed the water temperature so that it wasn't too hot or too cold. When the temperature was just right, he looked back toward Orihime and turned his head away with a massive blush tinting his cheek. He then began to rub the back of his neck.

"Umm, I-I probably should wash your back…" He let out, completely nervous to the bone. He looked at her without turning his head and watched as she nodded her head. Sighing, Ichigo walked over to her, still averting his eyes from anywhere below her neck, and took her hand before leading her toward her shower tool that he placed in front of the shower. Ichigo lowered her down to sit in the shower tool as the water from the shower began to drench her orange silky hair. He reached up to take the shower head and then walked behind her. Taking a bar of soap and a sponge, he began washing her back smoothly and carefully so that he did not hurt her, or trigger something that might upset her about the night before.

Orihime sat with her head lowered and hands on her thighs as she had her legs closed to cover her most sensitive part of her body. She allowed a quiet moan escape her mouth as she felt Ichigo scrub her back clean. Orihime closed her eyes as Ichigo's soft movements calmed her down and focused her attention on his movements.

Ichigo's eyes widened when he heard a second moan escape from Orihime's mouth and it caused something in his lower region to stiffen slightly. 'Crap…' Ichigo cursed in his head as he removed one hand from the sponge and placed it on his crotch to try and settle it down. However, Orihime moaned again, causing his member to stiffen harder. 'Damn teenage hormones…' Ichigo cursed as he closed his eyes and stopped washing Orihime's back and settle on trying to calm down his member. 'This is no time to be thinking of Orihime like that! She almost experienced getting raped and now I'm having these thoughts! Well, you can't blame me because of what I'm doing, but I am no pervert!'

"K-Kurosaki-kun…" Ichigo's eyes widened when he watched as Orihime begin to turn her head, wondering why he stopped.

'Damn it…' He cursed as he quickly turned around and tried to settle his penis down as Orihime now stared at his back.

"A-are y-you ok…?" He heard her ask as Ichigo chuckled nervously, turning his head to look at Orihime over her shoulder.

"Y-yeah, every things fine, Orihime…" He ended with a nervous chuckle, hoping she wouldn't press on. Thankfully, she turned her head back to stare at the shower wall, causing Ichigo to sigh in relief.

Ichigo's heart was beating as fast as it ever was. His cheeks were a deep shade of red as he sighed when his crotch finally settled down. He finally turned around and began to scrub Orihime's back again and finished by taking the shower head to clean her back off.

It was now time for the hard part. Ichigo took a big gulp as he slowly and shakingly walked over to Orihime's front. He went down on his knees and forced his eyes open to look at Orihime, who had her head lowered but also saw a blush on her cheeks. Thinking that it might have just been from the water, he reached forward with the sponge and washing her shoulders.

However, when he began to wash her cleavage, he suddenly got a nose bleed and fell backwards and fainted. Orihime's eyes widened when she saw Ichigo fall backwards to the shower floor, she began to panic as she tried to kneel down to see if he was okay, but due to her current state of mind, she tripped on a bar of soup and landed head first into his chest.

Embarrassed she tried getting back up, but her arms felt weak and her knees felt like jelly as she wasn't able to stand up. She could feel Ichigo's member rubbing against her thigh as her whole face turned red. She tried waking Ichigo up, but he was knocked out cold not just from the nose bleed, but as well from the contact with her hard head. The warmth from Ichigo's body suddenly began making her drowsy as it was hard for her to stay awake. She wasn't able to handle his warmth and soon fell asleep on his chest as she slept on the unconscious Ichigo's chest, the water from the shower still running.

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
